


Scott McCall: The Worried Puppy

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: For a word challenge last week.Words: sugar, heat and alley





	Scott McCall: The Worried Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For a word challenge last week.   
> Words: sugar, heat and alley

“You're acting like he's my sugar daddy or something.” Stiles shook his head and busied himself with packing the current box on his bed. 

“He could be!” Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Stiles gave him a look. “He's hot and rich, yes, but also super nice and caring. And we haven't even had sex. So, no, he's not.”

“For all you know, he could jump you in an alley and take away your virginity.”

“Wow, you're over dramatic.” Stiles closed the box and set it down. “I love him, he loves me. Now stop being a paranoid freak, Scott.”


End file.
